The present invention relates to the reconciliation of business document image data with data from a business information management (BIM) system such as an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system. More specifically, one embodiment of the invention relates to a one-screen reconciliation of a document or a document image, optical character recognition (OCR) extracted data, and ERP data.
Reconciliation of document image data with data from an ERP system is currently carried out using multiple screens. A first screen displays document data fields extracted by an OCR engine. The extraction of document data fields and the correction of extracted document data fields must occur in the first screen. A second screen is linked to an ERP system. The application of business checks necessary to complete the processing of a business document must occur in the second screen. If errors are found that require additional OCR extraction, a user must switch between the first and second screens until all extracted document data can be reconciled with the ERP system.